


Find the strength to let your mind be spoken

by Gigglepud



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: (sort of), Emperor Ling Yao, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humour, Post-Canon, Royal Court, Secret Relationship, VEFET, Xing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglepud/pseuds/Gigglepud
Summary: Ling and Lan Fan don’t need words to describe their relationship. Pity the same cannot be said for the rest of the Xingese Court.
Relationships: Lan Fan/Ling Yao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Find the strength to let your mind be spoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beyond_bewildered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_bewildered/gifts), [TrepidationChance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/gifts).



Lan Fan wasn’t interested in being an Empress. There were too many obligations and duties to the public that she’d find her entire life restricted. It was no fit for someone who’d trained her entire childhood for a life in the shadows. They’d discuss marriage and its implications eventually, but there was no rush to change the state of things.

Ling thought he’d just announce her as his ‘lover’, but the moment he ascended the throne and inherited the previous Emperor’s twenty-five concubines, he knew everyone at court would misunderstand what lover meant. 

So – no labels. That'd be fine. Except he knew the viciousness of the rumour wheel; how would his court look down upon the apparent scandal of taking one’s mere bodyguard to bed? They would never understand what Lan Fan meant to him. 

In the end, he did the thing he was best at; he ran away from the issue. He figured: wouldn't Lan Fan work best without the whole world's scrutiny anyway?

That was, until a senior advisor tactfully left a list of names on Ling’s desk. 

His eyes narrowed: there were forty-nine names on the list – the daughters and related women of each clan – and he suspected he might be related to most of them. 

“What is this?” He demanded, waving the sheet of paper at the advisor. 

His advisor, and old man who’d served the previous emperor for many years, was not flustered. He gave Ling a levelled look. “The previous Emperor took his first wife only six months after his coronation. You are young, so I have waited, but it is time now.” 

“I’m still in my early twenties!” Ling protested. 

“Yes,” his advisor responded. “Therefore, it is time now.” 

Everyone warned him of the paperwork and petty land fights from farmers, but why did no one mention nosy advisors ruining his love life!? 

The ceiling creaked above him. Ling swallowed. 

The advisor nodded sagely, oblivious to the ninja on the rooftops. “Yes, women can be a scary concept, I know, but there’s no need to make it more difficult on yourself. Why don’t you seek out the young woman from the Chang clan? You are close to her, yes?” 

“Uh. Ah. Yes. Wait- No,” Ling’s mind froze, distracted by imaginations of a thousand deaths inflicted by Lan Fan and Mei – oh, and just because Alphonse Elric no longer has a suit of armour for a body doesn’t make him any less dangerous. He rubbed his face, “Look, I appreciate your advice, but I’m going to take some time to think about it. Thank you, and I will bring it up with you when I’ve given it some thought.” 

The advisor shook his head, muttering under his breath as he left the room. He knew, as well as Ling did, that Ling will never bring it up again – after all, Ling had no intention of giving it any thought. 

That night, Ling spent over 20 minutes convincing Lan Fan that the brutal assassination of all 49 heiresses was a bad idea. 

So, technically, it was not a secret, that Ling and Lan Fan were in a relationship. Lan Fan deserved better than that. But they’re keeping it “on the down low”, which was effectively the same. 

However, there were some people it was impossible to keep from. Like the week they’d had to endure Mei’s smug grins after they finally got together, and in the heat of their passions, had missed the small panda in the corner of their room, witnessing everything. 

And once Mei knew, it only took the time for a letter to deliver from Xing to Amestris for Alphonse Elric to know. Ling suspects this might mean everyone from Amestris now know. 

That wasn’t a big deal until another regular visit from Alphonse in his continued exploration from the East. 

Ling reserved a small dining hall for Alphonse’s arrival, figuring a friend’s arrival was enough excuse to indulge in some personal peace and quiet away from the public massed dining parties. It’s easy, to forget where he is, especially a few gulps of white wine into their dinner, and to loosen his tongue. 

It was just the four of them, Ling, Lan Fan, Alphonse and Mei, teasing each other while Ling downed one bowl after another and another, reminiscent of old times back in Amestris. The conversation went back and forth, until it naturally led to Alphonse’s question: 

“And how’re you two doing?” 

Ling wrapped an arm around Lan Fan, pulling her close to kiss her cheek. Before he could reply, a clatter of plates drew his attention to the serving girl, her own eyes wide as she stared at her Emperor and Lan Fan. 

Right. People. The secret. Well. 

Lan Fan reflexively leapt away from the table, hiding immediately in some shadowed part of the room. As if they could somehow make the girl forget what she’d just saw, if they’d denied it hard enough. 

Ling looked at the serving girl, who stared straight at the floor. 

“I-I know how to keep a secret, your imperial majesty!” She squeaked. “I never saw anything!” 

Ling frowned, but he couldn’t start murdering his subjects left and right for his mistakes. He could only nod, reach into his pocket and pull out a large gold coin. 

The serving girl bowed, “Thank you, your imperial majesty! I promise, I won’t tell a soul!” As she turned to leave, she paused, beaming at her emperor. “Oh, and congratulations! I am happy for you both!” 

Alphonse spent the next half hour laughing at the event, and then at the embarrassed scowl stuck on Ling’s face the rest of the night. 

It took less than a week for the rumours to spread. Ling wasn’t privy to them, of course, his servants were smarter than that. But there were stares from the servants when they think Ling wasn’t looking. His closest attendants, his maid and serving lady, they all treated him slightly differently now. 

Kinder, nicer, as if to show silent support of his relationship with Lan Fan. He wasn’t sure the details, or what exactly transpired in the kitchens and servants’ dormitories, but so far it seemed that there were no negative impact since the cat escaped from the bag. 

“It was inevitable,” Lan Fan concluded, after a week. “All the servants know – I’m only surprised it took so long for them to notice.” 

Ling hummed thoughtfully. “I think some of them definitely suspected, but who cares – this is beyond our control now. And maybe it is a good thing.” 

He pulled Lan Fan closer, peppering her with kisses until she pushed him aside, proclaiming him a nuisance to her meditation. 

Therefore, it was the servants that became Ling’s first warning that something was wrong. There was something distant in the way they stare at him and Lan Fan, and nervousness hung in the air like a taut invisible string that could be tangling Ling into a trap he couldn’t see. 

A few days later, foreign delegates from their neighbouring Eastern nation came forth with a young princess in proposal of a marriage and a treaty. 

“Princess Keixi will stay for two weeks as we negotiate the union,” Ling’s international relations advisor whispered in his ear. “And if it all goes well, she’ll return home with her party temporarily to prepare for the wedding, whence she’ll move here permanently.” 

Ah – at least Ling finally understood the tension from the servants.

Ling looked around at his advisors, most of them appearing delighted at the prospects marriage could bring, calculating the impacts it would have on the country. How could they be so informed and knowledgeable about everything in this country – yet completely miss the rumour mill going around in the palace itself? 

He sighed, appreciating his well-meaning advisors, but not looking forward to the political minefield he’d be treading the next two weeks. 

He stepped forward from his throne; the princess curtsied low. He held out a hand, leading her to a seat beside his throne. Ah yes, the dance of politics and royal etiquette – and he’d thought he’d been so smart to avoid that by not bringing his girlfriend to the attention of the Court. 

On the topic of dances, that was exactly what his advisors planned for him immediately that night. 

“Nothing like a party to get to know one another,” said his advisor.

If his advisor wasn’t an old man well past his prime, he might have been a little bit more successful in convincing Ling of his sincerity. 

Ling sighed, knowing he wasn’t a fifteen-year-old who could just run away anymore – but who says he couldn’t try. It’s a tried and true trick of pointing at the generic direction behind his advisor, and then leaping out the window. 

He wondered what the foreign princess might be thinking, if she heard the ruckus of the country’s senior advisors, guards, servants, and anyone available hunting after him. In the end, it was Lan Fan who found him, hiding in a hidden corner of the garden. 

“Just go to the party,” Lan Fan looked exasperated. “Get to know Princess Keixi and be nice to her, don’t accidentally start a war with her nation. But explain to her that you’re not interested.” 

Ling knew that. He knew what he had to do. But it was still a pain in the ass, just thinking about it. 

Lan Fan clearly knew that too, as she leaned in, her faces inches from his. “And when you need an escape, you know where to find me. We’ll go out for a breather.” 

Ling nodded, closing the distance for a quick kiss before he nudged her away. “Alright, alright. I’ll go, now jump back up a tree so if it’s the servants who find me next, we don’t give them more fuel for the gossip.” 

Lan Fan shot Ling an unimpressed look. “You love that gossip.” 

That night, the ball was in full motion – Ling spent most of his time with Princess Keixi. He genuinely tried to get to know her but having Lan Fan in the back of his mind weighed him down. How much can he chat with her before he was leading her on? Or before he lost favour from the servants for being too much of a womaniser? 

At first opportunity, when a foreign delegate asked Princess Keixi for a dance, Ling snuck away. He just wanted a break for all the being-Emperor things as he sought Lan Fan’s company, in the dark, unlit hallways near the back of the castle. 

He must have let time get away from him, though, when he heard the heavy footsteps approaching. Lan Fan pulled back mid-kiss, to leap into the ceiling. Ling quickly followed suit, just in time as two guards rounded the corner. 

“Not here either?” 

Ling breathed a sigh of relief, balanced on a wooden support beam, practically in Lan Fan’s arms due to the small space. 

“Good,” the other guard grumbled. “Alright, let’s keep looking.” 

“Good?”

“You haven’t worked here very long, have you? Look, Lan Fan is also missing from the protection squad, so they’re probably together. This means while we want the Emperor to be found, we don’t want to be the ones to find them.” 

“Why?” 

The guard gave his partner a long look. “Young love,” was his gruff reply, then shuddered. 

Ling ducked his head – at least in the darkness, no one could see his blush. So even his soldiers know of his relationship with Lan Fan?!

Eventually, Ling returned to the ball. Princess Keixi seemed to be enjoying the ball just fine without him, winning the hearts of every man she danced with. 

Upon seeing Ling, however, she broke off from the dancing to join him. Ling guided her out to the balcony, for some fresh air and privacy. 

Ling took a deep breath, and the princess tutted. 

“Alright, alright, I think I have an idea of what you’re about to say,” she propped her arms on her hips, leaning forward to study Ling’s averted gaze. “So who is it? The bodyguard?” 

“What are you talking about?” Ling took a step back, “How did you know?” 

Keixi laughed, rolling her eyes. “I’ve never felt more threatened than the glare she was throwing me when I’d first arrived.” 

Ling hung his head, “I’m sorry it can’t work out, but I hope we can still form an alliance – you’re still welcome in my court any time.” 

Keixi nodded, “No need to apologise, I’m glad you’re honest. I’d rather marry someone who’d love me, anyway. I’m only surprised your advisors would do this against your wishes.” 

“Well, they don’t actually know…” 

Keixi shook her head, “Then they are blind fools – how could anyone not know just from looking at the two of you? And you two are stupid fools, why keep anything a secret if you can’t even act?” 

Then Keixi laughed again, and Ling felt a heavy burden lift from his shoulders. He held out his elbow for her to take, leading her back inside for another dance. 

With Keixi’s help, Ling was able to negotiate a treaty of alliance without marriage. Ling and Lan Fan took Keixi to all the best tourist destinations of Xing in the two weeks of her stay, and Keixi didn’t leave before promising that she’ll be back to visit when she can. 

In the end, it happened in the middle of an open assembly. Citizens from all over the country had the rare opportunity to petition the Emperor himself. Mostly, it was a formality; Ling would oversee the entire process, but his advisors specialising in each field would deal with their respective problems. 

Ling enjoyed it – it was interesting to learn about his country from all the different perspectives of his subjects. 

But there was also risk in that, evident when a proclaimed farmer approached him. Ling thought nothing of it when he reached the usual dais where citizens spoke, but the farmer kept walking. There was a slight shift in the farmer’s posture, a stiffening of his shoulder, and Ling’s mind spun as he realised what was about to happen. 

The assassin – for there was no question that’s what the ‘farmer’ really was – leapt forward. Ling saw the flash of silver of blades and could only gasp when the assassin fell back – all before Ling had time to react. 

Lan Fan leapt from the ceiling, throwing knives in hand as she surveyed the room. Two shadows slinked from the back of the rooms, running out the exit. Lan Fan stopped one when two knives stabbed his legs, and though the other one left, the rest of his guards were quick to give chase. He’ll be caught before the day was over. 

Lan Fan turned back to Ling, two hands holding Ling’s face. “Are you okay?” 

It was just fright – Ling knew that – just as he knew he needed to refine his reflexes after letting himself grow slack. But his brain was taking its time to regain calmness, so Ling simply did the first thing his instincts told him to do. 

He leaned in and kissed her. 

It took a moment before she realised what was happening and returned the kiss. Something at the back of Ling’s mind was screaming, like – something was wrong, something shouldn’t be happening. He closed his eyes to block all those thoughts out. 

It was only when they broke apart that Ling realised what he’d done. He turned to face a silent crowd, staring up at him. 

“Uh…” They were expectant of an explanation, but what could he say? What should he say? He looked at Lan Fan and found he couldn’t resist the smile on his face. “This is Lan Fan, everyone! She just saved my life!” 

He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist. She’s not his empress, nor a lover, or whatever words could describe – she was always so much more than that. What more does he need to say, when the people has just seen for themselves the brilliance of who she is? 

Who would dare question the woman who has saved (more than once, let’s be real) the Emperor’s life?

Some things would change, some things wouldn’t, from this revelation, but he felt glad he finally let it happen. His servants started the applause, that was soon followed by the rest of the room. If nothing else, he can finally kiss Lan Fan in public, soak her in praises and let her enjoy the attention the crowd is giving her. 

“I love you” he said to her. Quietly, because those words he spoke for her only. And then he kissed her again - this, for his audience, to show off his love. 

He was a fool for every worrying his country won’t love her as much as he does. She was Lan Fan, after all – how could anyone not? 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the annual vefet exchange, for the request of Ling/Lan Fan.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading!


End file.
